yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 086
"Counter Offensive: Part 2", known as "Roar! Chaos Numbers - The Final Blow Aimed at Yuma" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on January 13, 2013 and in the United States on November 9, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Alito Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Alito Alito draws. He then Normal Summons "Battlin' Boxer Switchitter" ( 4/1500/1400) in Attack Position. This card can be treated as two monsters for an Xyz Summon. He then activates "Battlin' Boxer Spirits" to send the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard. If it is a "Battlin' Boxer" monster, he can Special Summon another Level 4 or lower "Battlin' Boxer" monster from his Graveyard. The sent card is "Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch", so Alito Special Summons "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared" ( 4/1000/1800) in Attack Position. Alito overlays "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared" and "Battlin' Boxer Switchitter" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" ( 4/2500/1600, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" attacks "Number 39: Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Utopia": 2 → 1 ORU) to negate the attack. Alito activates the effect of "Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" (as it is battling a monster that has ATK higher than it), detaching an Overlay Unit ("Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus": 2 → 1 ORU) to prevent the attack from being negated, prevent "Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" from being destroyed by this battle and inflict the Battle Damage Alito would take to Yuma instead (Yuma: 3000 → 500 LP). Alito Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Astral and Yuma perform ZEXAL Morph. Yuma draws "Xyz Treasure" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards (one for each Xyz Monster on the field). Yuma overlays "Utopia" with itself via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. "Utopia Ray" attacks "Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus", destroying both monsters in a Double KO. Yuma then activates "Xyz Stand" to revive "Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000) in Attack Position with its effects negated and forbidding it from attacking this turn (as an Xyz Monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard this turn). Alito activates his own face-down "Xyz Stand" to revive "Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" ( 4/2500/1600) in Attack Position with the same restrictions. Turn 7: Alito Alito draws "Xyz Treasure" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to Rank-Up "Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" ( 5/2800/2000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Alito activates the effect of "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" to destroy "Utopia Ray" and inflict damage to Yuma equal to the destroyed monster's ATK by detaching "Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" ("Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus": 1 → 0 ORU). Yuma activates his face-down "Overtraining" to prevent "Utopia Ray" from being destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn. However, it will be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard at his next End Phase. "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" attacks "Utopia Ray", but the latter isn't destroyed (Yuma: 500 → 200 LP). Alito Sets a card. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma performs a Shining Draw and draws "ZW - Eagle Claw", Yuma then Normal Summons "ZW - Eagle Claw" ( 5/2000/1200) without Tribute via its own effect as Alito has 2000 or more Life Points than Yuma. He then activates the second effect of "Eagle Claw" to equip it to "Utopia Ray" and increase its ATK by 2000 ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 4500 ATK). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus", but Alito activates the effect of ""Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch" to banish it from his Graveyard in order to activate "Battle Rush" from Yuma's Graveyard as his card, which will prevent "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" from being destroyed by battle and inflict the Battle Damage Alito would take to Yuma instead. Yuma activates the last effect of "Eagle Claw" to negate the effect of "Battle Rush" as the equipped monster is battling. As Yuma activated an effect during the Battle Phase, Alito activates his face-down "Corkscrew Counter" to negate the effect of "Eagle Claw" and destroy it as well as inflict 500 damage to Yuma. Yuma activates his face-down "Last Chance" (as his opponent activated a Counter Trap Card) to activate "Counter Clash" from Alito's Graveyard as his card, which negates and destroys "Corkscrew Counter" and doubles the battle damage taken from this battle. "Utopia Ray" then destroys "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" (Alito: 2800 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in adaptations * Alito bleeding and the flashback of how he got injury is cut from the dub. * The scene where Ray shouts ZEXAL is cut from the dub. Mistakes error.]] * In the Japanese version, during the field overview when Yuma ends turn 6, "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" is shown on Alito's field rather than "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus". tThis was corrected in the dub.